


In Sickness And In Health

by Morpheus626



Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Johnny/Aisha/ Boss Ell circa SR2 in my ‘everyone is okay what are you talking about nothing bad will happen to the Saints’ au. Johnny gets sick and proves to be the worst patient ever (because of course he would be.) Its Ell and Aisha to the rescue to try and deal with him and get him well, while subtly figuring out the dynamics of the new relationship the three of them have together.
Relationships: Aisha (Saints Row)/Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Kudos: 5





	In Sickness And In Health

Ell was surprised to get the call. Her and Johnny and Aisha hadn’t been together that long, so it seemed early to get a random and urgent phone call from either of them.

But there was the message on her phone, from Aisha: “I need your help, get to my place as quick as you can, please.”

So she’d hopped in her Jeep and headed over, guessing the few remaining Ronin were causing trouble in the neighborhood or something like that. Since they’d taken out the Ronin leaders, there’d been a few troublemakers who were too stubborn to drop their no-longer-mattering flags, but she’d taken out a good number of them in the past few weeks. Her only real concern with them was that they’d try and get to Aisha again, and she wouldn’t have that. It had been a close call; Aisha and Johnny had nearly been hurt that night, had nearly died. But they hadn’t, and that’s what Ell kept trying to remind herself as she drove over.

“Oh thank God. Get in, quick.” Aisha pulled Ell into the house, leading her to the couch, where a half-passed out Johnny was laying.

“Um. What’s his deal?” Ell asked.

Johnny waved half-heartedly at her, and mumbled something she couldn’t quite make out.

“He’s had the flu for three days now, and he won’t take anything for it or go see a doctor.” Aisha sighed. “That’s why he hasn’t been answering his phone or meeting up with you.”

“Oh. I figured you just had him doing chores or something.” Ell said.

Aisha rolled her eyes. “No, I don’t want him doing anything except resting and taking medicine, but that’s been a task as it is. He’s only resting now because he passed out trying to shower this morning.”

Ell’s eyes went wide at the thought of Aisha having to yank a passed out Johnny out of the shower. “Shit, you should have called me to help you.”

“It’s fine; I managed. However, I need your help now.” Aisha held up two pills. “We have to get him to take something. He’s miserable, but he’s stubborn and won’t admit it. I’ve given up on a doctor, but at least we can get some over-the-counter crap in him.”

Ell giggled. “We have to pill our boyfriend like he’s a cat? Is that what we’re about to do?”

Aisha smiled. “More or less. A cat would be easier to pill though, I think.”

Johnny mumbled something again, but he’d turned to shove his face into the couch, and they couldn’t make it out. Ell figured it was probably protest at the pills.

She was proven right as Johnny suddenly found his fight and strength as soon as they approached.

“No.” He said, and attempted to stand. When that proved too difficult, he fell back to the couch and yanked a pillow over his head.

“Johnny, this is silly. Be sensible.” Aisha handed Ell one of the pills, and motioned for her to go behind the couch.

Once Ell was in position, Aisha yanked the pillow away and tried to ambush Johnny, but he proved to be too fast again. He fell to the floor and tried to crawl away, but Ell jumped over the couch to place a foot gently and lightly on his back.

“Christ, Johnny. Just take the fucking medicine, okay? I can’t have you out of commission for much longer. I need your help—that, and I get bored on my own sometimes.” Ell moved her foot off of him, and he stayed put.

It was an effective fake-out though, as he used an apparent burst of energy to make it to the stairs. He’d didn’t make it up the stairs, but Ell wasn’t sure if he’d even had that as a goal.

Aisha sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Johnny, baby, please…”

“I’m gonna be fine. Stop fussing.” Johnny mumbled just loudly enough for them to hear.

Ell rolled her eyes. “We’re fussing because we care dumbass. Stop acting like stupid and let us take care of you.”

That seemed to hit a chord with him. Truth be told, it hit a chord with Ell too. Being in any relationship, let alone a polyamorous one, was new to her. Everything she’d had before hadn’t lasted long enough to be considered a relationship, and none of it had mattered like Johnny and Aisha did. She couldn’t quite explain why it was different yet, but she knew it was. It was all more important to her.

Aisha had clearly been affected too. She placed a hand on Ell’s shoulder, and their eyes met for a moment that left both of them blushing. “Let’s get our dumbass back to the couch. I’ll take his feet if you can—“

“No, I can make it.” Johnny protested as he stumbled to his feet.

Aisha took the second pill from Ell and pocketed both as they watched Johnny. “Is that so? You sure you don’t need our help?”

Johnny gave them a look for just a moment before his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out.

Ell barely managed to make it in time to catch his back, but she felt the strain of his weight right away. His muscles were incredibly attractive, but fuck if they didn’t make him heavy.

“Hold him there, if you can. I’ll get a pillow; we’ll leave him there for now.” Aisha ran to grab a pillow from the couch.

Ell gently let him down, then stood and stared at him with Aisha. “How in the fuck are we getting him back to the couch?”

Aisha shook her head. “We aren’t. When he wakes up again, then we’ll help him there. But I’m not lifting or dragging him anywhere. I already tore my back up doing that this morning.”

“Told you that you should have called me to help.” Ell smiled.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right. But I’ve got your help now, so I don’t have to worry.” Aisha headed back to the couch and flopped down on it. “God, I’m so tired.”

“I kind of figured he would be difficult if he got sick. Good to see I was right, I guess.” Ell smiled as she sat beside Aisha. “I can come over again tomorrow morning, if you want.”

Aisha frowned. “Just stay here. No need for you to leave.”

“It isn’t a little early for that?” Ell asked, a bit nervous.

Aisha’s frowned disappeared as she broke into laughter. “God, I didn’t think someone like you would be concerned with stuff like that. I don’t mean to sound mean, but—“

“No, I get it. But I’ve never really had anything like this and I really like you guys and—” Ell blushed as she realized she’d let her mouth get away from her.

Aisha smiled gently. “I really like you too, and I know Johnny does too. This is new to us too, but I think that’s okay. Just means we get to figure it out together. And I think there’s nothing wrong with you staying over to help me deal with our boyfriend.”

Ell nodded in agreement. “Yeah. That’s sounds good. After all, not like we’ll be getting up to much for the next few days.”

Aisha raised an eyebrow. “We’ll see when Johnny gets better—then who knows.”

Ell’s blush deepened. “Oh.”

“Oh.” Aisha echoed teasingly, trailing a hand over Ell’s shoulder as she walked into the kitchen.

Ell followed without a second thought, and they spent the next hour readying dinner. She called to Shaundi, Pierce, and Carlos, and gave them control over their respective areas (wherever the Samedi, Ronin, and Brotherhood had been evicted from.) She told them only to call if they really needed, but she knew they probably would have no problem keeping shit under control on their own.

By the time dinner was done, Johnny was awake. They helped him limp to the couch, where he spent the next three days under their care.

They had finally gotten medicine into him, and by day three it had clearly done its job. Ell and Aisha, however, weren’t looking as good.

“You two didn’t seriously get sick?” Johnny asked as he came back downstairs, having finally gotten a good shower in and new clothes on. Ell and Aisha were flopped on the ends of the couch, both feverish and generally sickly.

Neither of them had the strength to respond, but Johnny didn’t really need them to. He knew the roles had switched, and called Pierce to let him and their other lieutenants know.

“So they got you better, now you’re gonna have to get them well again?” Pierce asked.

“Yeah. I mean, I owe them, in any case. Give it like two weeks at most.” Johnny looked to the couch, where his girlfriends had fallen asleep.

“Two weeks?” Pierce asked in disbelief.

“Well, it took me like six days to get better. So probably six for each of them, add a few extra just to be safe. Or a few extra if I get sick again.” Johnny mused.

Pierce sighed. “Whatever you say, man. Let us know if you all need anything. I mean, Carlos is on the way over with Freckle Bitches anyway, but if you need anything else.”

Johnny smiled. He hadn’t been totally confident in their new gang members at first, but everyone was falling into place beside each other better than he’d thought they would. It was nice to be proven wrong in that regard. “Yeah, I’ll call.”

He hung up the phone and took to another chair to wait for Carlos. Aisha and Ell tossed and turned on the couch near him, and he stood again to cover them with the blankets Aisha kept in the coat closet. It was strange, being so domestic and ‘normal’ but he figured he could get used to it. Everything was still new, but he was the happiest he’d been in a long time, even playing at nurse for them.

And hell, if they spent an extra week together in the house after everyone was well again, then that was just how things were gonna go. Pierce and the rest of the Saints could handle shit for a while longer.


End file.
